Cambiando el Mundo
by Ranier-Black
Summary: Harry decide cambiar su pasado, sin saber que el presente no sera como se lo imaginaba...
1. Sorpresas

De Ranier Black...para Nicole, T.Q.M. ^-^

Cambiando el Mundo

Cap. 1 - Sorpresas...

-Adiós Ron- dijo Harry, con lagrimas en los ojos, abrazando a su mejor amigo-Adiós Hermione- dijo de nuevo a su mejor amiga, abrazándola y dándole un beso interminable en la mejilla- son los mejores amigos que alguien puede tener, nunca los olvidare, pero necesito hacer esto, tengo que cambiar mi vida, quizás los vuelva a conocer, quien sabe- dijo entrecortadamente- adiós, gracias por todo, por haberme soportado

-No Harry-lo interrumpió- Hermione

-No importa Hermione-dijo Harry-ya lo he decidido, lo voy a hacer

-¿Hacer qué?-pregunto nerviosamente Ron

-Hacer algo que debió de haber pasado hace mucho tiempo- dijo Harry llorando

Corrió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor y luego hacia la habitación. Mientras Ron y Hermione tocaban la puerta como locos. Seamus, Dean y Neville no se encontraban en la habitación.

-Alohomora!-grito Hermione apuntando con su varita hacia la cerradura, pero esta sólo se movió un poco

-Harry puso el hechizo que lo contrarresta-dijo Ron enloquecido

Harry dentro de la habitación se apuntaba con la varita y pronuncio

-Viajatus in Tempus- gritó Harry. Ron y Hermione lograron entrar, pero era demasiado tarde, Harry había desaparecido

-¿qué hechizo era ese?-pregunto Ron desconcertado

-Te hace viajar en el tiempo- contestó Hermione

-¿Y qué gana Harry con eso?-pregunto de nuevo

-Sólo él lo sabe-dijo Hermione- Es un hechizo que muy pocos magos pueden hacer, requiere concentración, fuerza, y muchas cosas más, debió haberlo practicado todo el año...Ron, quizás esta sea la última vez que nos veamos como amigos...-siguió Hermione-No me arrepentiré de esto-y le dio un beso en la boca a Ron, este quedo perplejo

-Te me adelantaste...-dijo Ron y se puso tan rojo como su cabello

...

De pronto Harry se encuentra en la misma habitación, pero un poco diferente. Sale corriendo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y como se lo esperaba, se encontraban Lily, James, Sirius y Remus, antes de ir donde estaban ellos se quito las gafas, aunque luego no lo quiso hacer, no veía casi nada, y se alboroto el cabello, más de lo que estaba, para que el tapara la cicatriz y se arregló la túnica. Se acercó donde estaban ellos.

-Ehhhhh...-dijo Harry mientras los demás lo veían extrañamente- soy...soy...

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Sirius cómicamente

-Soy Neville Thomas-dijo rápidamente, no pensó siquiera, pero ya lo había hecho-¿Dónde está Peter?

-Ese...debe estar en los jardines...-contestó James de mala gana

-Ok. Les tengo que decir algo...nunca..pero nunca...confíen en él...para nada

-Ok No lo haremos-dijo Lily sonriendo

-Eso era lo que les quería decir...quisiera estar más tiempo con ustedes, no saben cuánto, pero no puedo...por cierto Sirius, no le hagas esa broma a Severus, te vas a lamentar, y cuiden el mapa y la capa-dijo Harry y se fue

Todos quedaron desconcertados ¿cómo aquel extraño sabia eso? Tenían que saber quién era, fueron donde Dumbledore

-Disculpe Profesor Dumbledore-comenzó Remus-nos podría prestar la lista de alumnos que hay en Gryffindor por favor-esque...creo que escribieron mal mi segundo nombre-dijo Remus tímidamente

-Oh, ustedes y sus excusas, Remus, has dicho todo el tiempo que han escrito mal tu nombre, y siempre está bien, pero no importa, tomen la lista-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo y extendiéndole un pergamino.

Los chicos comenzaron a buscar por todos lados un Neville Thomas, pero no había por ningún lado, les había mentido aquel niño extraño, cuyo verdadero nombre no sabían, y no supieron jamás...

...

Harry se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación donde había aparecido y de nuevo realizó el hechizo. Esta ves apareció en el numero 4 del Privet Drive. Se oía la voz de tía Petunia y tío Vernon que decía "Gracias Sra. Petunia, Margaret se lo agradecerá" le pareció muy extraño que se refiriera a su esposa como Sra. Petunia. Se oyeron los pasos de tía petunia, abrió la habitación de Harry y dijo

-Harry, cariño, despiértate, hoy comienzas tus clases en Hogwarts, ¡Qué emocionada estoy! Rápido, rápido, tu prima Amy ya está desayunando-dijo tía Petunia saliendo del cuarto

Harry pensó que no viajo en el tiempo, sino que se dio un bueno golpe y estaba alucinando. Su habitación no era otra sino la de Dudley, pero habían dos camas y el cuarto tenía un tono más rosa. Se miró al espejo, con miedo a verse la frente, hasta que lo hizo...

-Dios mío, no tengo cicatriz, gracias Dios...-gritó Harry y se puso más contento que cualquier momento en su vida, que empezó a bailar disimuladamente. Se arregló un poco y bajo las escaleras, entró a la cocina y vio a una muchacha muy linda, ella debe ser Amy, su prima, tenía el cabello castaño claro y unos ojos marrones claros. Debía tener la misma edad de Harry. Éste se sentó y comenzó a comer.

-Ehhhh...Hola Amy-dijo tímidamente

-Hola Harry ¡Hoy empezamos clases en Hogwarts! Por fin...Papi!-grito Amy volteando la cabeza y abrazando a...¿Sirius? si, era él, pero mas cambiado, mas alegre y joven. Sirius se dirigió a Petunia y le dio un beso en la boca mientras se decían "Hola mi amor". Eso era demasiado repugnante. Harry se levantó de la mesa

-Ehhh....hola Sirius

-Hola mi sobrino preferido!-grito Sirius abrazado a Harry-¡hoy empiezas clases! Vamos, a vestirnos

-Pero papi, no he terminado de comer-chilló Amy

-En el andén te compras mas cosas...-dijo Sirius 

Harry fue a la sala, y vio un portarretrato, ¡era de la boda de Sirius y Petunia! Se estaban besando en la foto...

-Tío, como se conocieron tu y tía Petunia-preguntó Harry nerviosamente

-Oh chiquillo...ya te he contado esa historia unas mil veces-dijo Sirius-fue en unas vacaciones de verano con tu padre y tu madre en la casa de tus abuelos cuando estábamos en el séptimo año en Hogwarts, que podíamos practicar magia, también estaba Remus con nosotros

-¿Y Peter?-preguntó Harry

-¡Ja! Que raro que preguntes por él, bueno, en ese verano nos íbamos a reunir en su casa, pero desde que aquel chico extraño nos dijo que no confiáramos en él, lo hicimos, no por dejarnos llevar, sino que se notaba la verdad en sus ojos-respondió Sirius-también sabia muchas cosas de nosotros...nadie sabe como. Pero seguimos con Petu y yo...bueno, Petunia odiaba la magia, pero se tuvo que acostumbrar que en ese verano hiciéramos todo con magia y le comenzó a gustar, al igual que le comencé a gustar, y así nos enamoramos los dos...y visité la casa de tus abuelos en todos los veranos hasta que nos casamos.

Harry se había quedado perplejo

-Me encanta esa historia-dijo torpemente, sin pensar y fue a su habitación...


	2. La Elección del Sombrero Seleccionador

Cap. 2 - La Elección del Sombrero Seleccionador

-Harry...termina de empacar las cosas que compramos en el Callejón...-dijo Amy

-Oh si...-dijo este

-Harry, has estado muy extraño hoy...¿qué te sucede?-pregunto Amy

-Siento...siento que mi vida cambió por completo-dijo Harry

-¡Claro! Es como cuando dicen "Cambio de la noche a la mañana" wow... cuéntame Harry ¿qué ha cambiado?-se burló Amy

-No eres graciosa-le reprochó Harry

-Bueno, sal un momento para cambiarme-dijo Amy

Harry salió de la habitación preguntándose que sorpresas mas se llevaría...hasta que le vino a su mente, si estoy en casa de mis tíos ¿dónde están mis padres? Si se lo preguntara a tía Petunia o a Sirius, sería muy evidente que esta loco, así que se quedó callado...

-Vamonos!-grito el alegre Sirius-no querrán llegar tarde a su primer día en Hogwarts ¿o si?

-Oh Harry cariño, no pensarás ir así, que pensaran los demás, ¿que vives debajo de la alacena? ¿o que tus tíos no te quieren? Vamos, cámbiate rápido...

Al terminar de vestirse, salieron de la casa. Harry vio que Sirius se montaba en una moto, la misma moto que le había prestado a Hagrid un día que nunca sucedió. Petunia y Amy se montaron en un carro muy bonito y el también lo hizo

-Hey! ¿Se te dañaron los lentes Harry? ¿O se te olvidó que te encanta ir en moto?-le dijo Sirius mientras Harry se montaba en la parte trasera de la moto. El carro y la moto comenzaron a avanzar hasta que llegaron a King Cross, Harry entro rápidamente por la pared y sus tíos se miraron con un "¿AH?" en sus ojos, Amy hizo lo mismo, y luego sus padres

-Bueno Harry...me encantaron estas vacaciones-le dijo Sirius mientras que lo abrazaba

-Adiós Harry, cariño-lo beso tía Petunia hizo lo mismo con Amy- Adiós Amy...cuídense

Y entraron al tren. Harry, buscaba a alguien entre la gente. Hasta que entró a un vagón. Allí se encontraban Ron y Hermione, Harry se preguntó como podrían estar ellos dos juntos si gracias a él se habían hecho amigos.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto Harry

-Oh claro! Con mucho gusto- dijo Ron de forma sarcástica

-¿Cómo vas a peguntarnos si puedes pasar? ¿Tú no tienes conciencia, o dignidad? Pues deberías de empezar a formarlas- le contesto Hermione cerrando las puertas del vagón

Harry, desconcertado, se fue donde estaba su prima Amy en un vagón solitario. 

-Ehhh...Amy ¿y mis padres?-pregunto Harry

-Pero que olvidadizo eres! Nos están esperando en Hogwarts ¿recuerdas?-dijo su prima

-Ah! Verdad....¿y por que?-pregunto Harry

-Ya! Que fastidio primito...deja de hacer tantas preguntas!-respondió Amy aburrida

-¿en que casa quieres quedar?-pregunto Harry cambiando de tema

-En la que hemos querido estar en todo nuestra vida-dijo Amy

-¿Gryffindor?

-¿Pero tu estas loco verdad? Mejor no hagas mas preguntas y espera que lleguemos al colegio-dijo Amy

Se abrieron las puertas del vagón

-Hola Potter...¿a quienes vamos a torturar en nuestro primer curso?-dijo aquel chico

-Cállate Draco y lárgate de aquí-respondió Harry

-¿Y que pasa ahora? En el verano no estabas así mientras torturábamos a Dobby- dijo Malfoy

"¿Torturar a Dobby? Eso jamás lo haría-pensó Harry-pero no soy yo, es el Harry que todos conocen, mejor no debería hacer más preguntas". Sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de estar con Ron y Hermione...pero también quería estar con sus padres, tener esa familia que jamás pudo tener.

-Olvídalo-dijo rápidamente. El tren se fue deteniendo poco a poco. Se abrieron las puertas, todos los alumnos fueron bajando

-Los de primero por aquí-dijo un gigante, era Hagrid, Harry pensó que por lo menos el lo escucharía

-Hola Hagrid-dijo Harry

-Los de primero una fila-gritó Hagrid obviando el saludo del niño

-Hagrid...aquí estoy

-YA SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ!-grito Hagrid-¿para que quieres hablar conmigo?

-Para saludarte-contesto Harry avergonzado 

-Pues ya lo hiciste, chao!-dijo malhumorado

Harry desconcertado, no le dirigió la palabra, esperaba estar en la sala común de Gryffindor para intentar hablar con Ron y Hermione para explicarles todo, aunque no le creyeran. Pasaron por el lago, los alumnos eran casi los mismos de "su otro futuro". Entraron al castillo, subieron las escaleras, se dirigieron donde se encontraba la profesora McGonagall, para luego, ir al Gran Comedor y ser seleccionados

-Síganme-dijo firmemente McGonagall, los chicos de primer año la siguieron, pero no se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, sino a un pequeño salón en el que se encontraba el Sombrero Seleccionador, no había nada más, ni profesores ni alumnos de otros cursos, solo el sombrero, McGonagall extendió un pergamino y comenzó a nombrar a los alumnos, hasta que llamó a Granger, Hermione, y el sombrero gritó "Ravenclaw". 

-¿Ravenclaw?-murmuro Harry

Y siguieron pasando los alumnos

-Potter, Harry-grito McGonagall y se dirigió a Harry con una mirada fulminante

Harry se acercó al Sombrero, y antes de que el le indicara "En Slytherin no", el sombrero grito...

-SLYTHERIN...


End file.
